Knuckles vs Bass
Knuckles vs Bass ' Description ''Ma19620109 vs Peep4Life! Semi finals! Sky High Tournament! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Knuckles and Bass are teleported into a very bright, green location. The two fighters pick themselves up and stare at each other. Knuckles: You look like a worthy opponent. Bass: You're going to get pummeled. Knuckles shrugged and took a moment to look at where they were. He would recognize this place anywhere. It was Green Hill Zone. Knuckles: What the hell? Why are we here? Bass stared at the scenery like Knuckles. Bass: I don't care if you know this place or not. I've faced far worse than you, and we're here to fight to the death. I don't care what games whatever person that controls these portals are, but once I defeat you I bet I'm done fighting all these weaklings. Knuckles growled. Knuckles: I don't know who you're calling weak, but you're about to get killed for that. HERE WE GO! DBX Bass fires several of his projectiles at Knuckles. but the Echidna easily dodges the attacks and presses onward with his Screwdriver attack. He lasers through all of the attacks and blasts into Bass, launching the villain backwards. Knuckles fires himself at Bass again, but Bass quickly lands a Somersault Kick into Knuckles' chin, causing the Echidna to crash into the ground. Bass: Come at me harder! Knuckles growled and shot himself at Bass, his fists clenched. Bass swings his fist at Knuckles, but Knuckles quickly dodges the attack and leaps onto Bass, punching him into the head and then proceeding to grab his skull, leap off of Bass and slam his head into the ground. Bass yelped in pain, but the Echidna wasn't finished yet. Knuckles grabbed one of Bass' legs and started to twirl him around. Bass had to escape Knuckles' grasp. Bass pushed his other foot forwards, bashing Knuckles' on the nose and causing him to loosen his grip. Bass starts to fly out of Knuckles' grasp, causing fire from the engines on his feet to scorch Knuckles. Knuckles yelled in pain and dropped to the ground, fire burning his fur. Bass continues to fly into the air, until he thought he had flew high enough. Bass: Block this! Bass fires himself downwards, his right fist forward. Knuckles quickly recovered and readied himself as Bass was launched at him. Knuckles pulled his fist backwards, and as soon as Bass was in reach, Knuckles pounded his fist against Bass'. The villain froze. So did Knuckles. Pushing with all of their might, trying to get the edge on each other, they finally started to sweat. Knuckles managed to win the encounter, pushing through Bass' punch. Knuckles proceeded to grab Bass by the arm and thrust him downwards, where he then got on top of Bass and started to punch him like crazy. BANG! BANG! BANG! Each punch sounded like lightning in the sky, and Bass couldn't do anything to counter it. Besides one move. Bass erupted in anger and blasted Knuckles off of him, green aura surrounding the villain. Knuckles was launched into a wall, where he found all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles: This is where the fun begins! Knuckles quickly turns into Super Knuckles, where he floated in the air, glaring at his challenger. Knuckles: You should give up now! Spare some of your parts, ya' know? Bass: Your arrogance annoys me! Bass and Knuckles flung at each other, exchanging combos of heavy punches and brutal kicks, in hopes of knocking the other one down. Punch after punch and kick after kick, none of the fighters ever stopped attacking. It was several hours until Super Knuckles finally ran out of energy, transforming him back into Knuckles. Knuckles: Uh oh. Bass smirks and grabs Knuckles by the head, before twirling him around in 360 circles for around a minute, until he launches Knuckles into the air. Knuckles went so high he could barely see Bass. The villain flew himself into the air, laughing evilly as he did so. As soon as he reached Knuckles, he blasted his fist straight through Knuckles, ripping the Echidna in half. Bass dropped to the ground as separated pieces of Knuckles fell to the ground around him. Bass: Arrogant brat! Bass knew it was over. He was happy it was over. He had fought several challenging competitors, even though he didn't want to admit it, but he knew deep down some of the battles he faced could have gone either way. Bass sighed in triumph and started to fly away, but one last portal seized a hold of Bass. Bass: NOT AGAIN! Conclusion The Winner Is... Bass! Analysis ''Bass is the winner with 9 votes, while Knuckles took the loss with 8 votes. So close! ''Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights